


Hunter Saves the Day

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz and Hunter is BrOTP, Hunter and Fitz Banter, I just really want Hunter back, post 5x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: FitzSimmons are captured and forced to work on the Destroyer machine, however, an old friend will come and save the day.





	Hunter Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hopefully it isn't too bad. Let me know what you think, or don't haha :) I had fun writing it so hopefully at least one person enjoys it.

Ruby and Von Strucker were holding Deke hostage. Von Strucker held a gun to Deke's head while he threatened to blow his brains out if Fitz didn't comply and put the Destroyer of Worlds machine together.

"NO!!!" Fitz shouted as Von Strucker took the safety off of the gun. "I'll put the machine together as long as you don't hurt Jemma or Deke. Both need to stay safe." His voice cracked as he spoke. He couldn't let anything happen to his family. He would work on the machine if it meant that they would stay safe.

Both Jemma and Deke protested that their lives were not worth destroying the planet over, but their protests were quickly silenced by Ruby and Von Strucker. Fitz disagreed with Jemma and Deke anyway because their lives were worth it. His love for Jemma consumed him and he didn't want to live in a world without her. She was his whole world and he wanted to fight for their future together. Always together. Fitz would destroy the world himself if it meant that Jemma was safe so that they could live out the rest of their lives on the lighthouse and the loop would start over again giving them yet another chance to save the earth and future. Despite believing that time was fixed, Fitz would still try everything in his power to change the course of events for Jemma, their future daughter, and even for Deke, who was slowly growing on him.

Fitz worked on the machine under the watchful eye of Von Strucker, who knew enough about the machine to know if Fitz was actually putting it together. His photographic memory allowed him to understand enough about the machine although he was unable to fix it himself. Fitz was trying to buy them some time while working toward assembling the machine correctly. He was trying to think of a creative solution to ruin the machine while giving the impression that he is actually working on fixing it.

Gunshots were heard in the hallway. Ruby instantly ran to see what was happening and had her boomerang weapons ready to use when she was shot in the head with an icer. She lifelessly fell on the floor and Von Strucker instantly went after her attacker when he was also shot.

Jemma had managed to escape from her binding and found a folding chair just in case, since they had no idea who was gonna come through the entrance. It could be a friend, foe, alien. The possibilities were endless so might as well be prepared. 

Jemma begins to attack the new person with the chair, luckily Hunter blocks it. "What is this, the WWE? Hitting people with chairs"

"Oh thank god!" Jemma sighs.

Fitz comes over, "Hunter! Thank goodness!" He and Hunter hug until they are interrupted by Deke's voice.  
"I'm still tied up over here," Deke shouts from across the room. Jemma goes over to help untie Deke, giving Fitz and Hunter a chance to catch up in the middle of this perilous danger. 

After pulling apart from their long bro-hug, Hunter notices that Fitz is wearing a wedding ring. "What the hell?!" he points to Fitz's left hand specifically at the ring.

Jemma and Deke quickly run over to see what new danger was approaching the group.

Hunter continues his rant, "Did you and Simmons get married?! Did you lose my invite in the mail? You would think-"

"This isn't really the time," Jemma cut in.

Hunter gave her a look before continuing his long speech to Fitz, "You would think after breaking you out of prison, and then breaking you back into the same prison, as well as helping you cyro-freeze yourself so you could save Simmons in the future, that I would get an invite."

Jemma looks over to Fitz and smiles while responding to Hunter's rant, "The wedding was kind of spur of the moment, there wasn't any-."

Fitz cuts her off mid-sentence, "It's not like you would get my invite even if I sent it! Probably take you six months to notice it!"

It was useless to try to stop them especially since Hunter and Fitz's discussion on the Fitz's wedding turned into an argument about football. "I told you, I couldn't get a copy of Ball Buster in Bangladesh, and again I should have let you rot in jail for trash talking Liverpool."

"Well like I said before, isn't really trash talking since they never win any-"

"Really guys, we have more pressing issues to deal with" Deke stated, breaking up the fight.

Hunter finally noticed that someone else was there with them, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Deke, he's from the future," Fitz simply replied. 

Deke laughed that Fitz didn't want to reveal their connection so instead he stated while pointing at both Fitz and Jemma, "I'm their grandson."

"What?!" Hunter looked confused for a moment before he started cracking up. "It took you guys 10 years to realize that you have feelings for each other but now you guys are moving at super speed in your relationship. Barely dating for 2 years to married to having a 30 year old grandson." 

Hunter couldn't contain his laughter while Fitz's face was scrunched up in annoyance. "You don't even have a kid but you somehow managed to have a grandson the same age as you."

"Again this really isn't the time for a proper catch-up," Simmons cut in. "We still have to destroy the machine beyond repair without somehow causing the gravitumum to react or explode."

"Okay, FitzSimmons will do the sciencing while your grandson and I will secure the evil duo who luckily is still passed out over there," Hunter adds. "Then we can have a proper catch-up with pints."

"I'll stick to Zima, beer isn't really my drink," Deke states while the Fitz, Jemma, and Hunter just look at Deke in disbelief before doing their assigned tasks.


End file.
